Dreadnought
Dreadnought Archetype Skill Points per level: 3 + Int Modifier Hit Dice Per Level: 1d12 Attack Bonus: Fast Fortitude Save: Fast Reflex Save: Slow Willpower Save: Slow Training: ... SMASH! Prerequisite: None Benefit: A dreadnought can increase their strength at the expense of their defensive ability. By spending 1 hero point as an immediate action, they gain a +8 morale bonus to strength by taking a -2 to their AC. This ability lasts for a number of rounds equal to one half the dreadnoughts level, round up. I'm the Juggernaut! Prerequisite: ... SMASH! Benefit: The dreadnought gains the abilty to steamroller foes aside. The dreadnought gains the feat Improved Overrun, and gains Greater Overrun at level 6. The dreadnought need not move before making the overrun attempt, and If someone resists the overrun attempt, the dreadnought may make a free trip attempt, and are treated as if they had the feat improved trip for this attempt. Anyone tripped in such a fashion falls prone to either side of the dreadnoughts path, dreadnoughts choice. Unstoppable Prerequisite: I'm the Juggernaut Benefit: The dreadnought becomes almost unstoppable as they move accross the battlefield. They are never slowed by wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a load heavier than light. They are treated as a size catagory larger for any Trip, Overrun, or Bullrush Manuvers they perform, and if using ...SMASH!, the strenght bonus is doubled when calculating Combat Manuver Defense and Combat Manuver Bonus. Shaped Charges Prerequisite: None Benefit: '''The dreadnought becomes a master at getting their explosives to go exactly where they want to. They may change the blast template from circle, cone, or line freely as they use their abilities or weapons that create area of effects. The size of hte blast can change. If it is a circle, double the radius if you make a cone, or quadruple the radius if you make it into a line. If it is a cone, halve it to make a circle, and double to make a line. If it is a line, quarter it to make a circle, and halve it for a cone. '''Field Artillery Prerequisite: Shaped Charges Benefit: The dreadnought masters the art of getting the most out of their explosives and other area attacks. Anytime the dreadnought uses an attack or ability that affects an area, that area is increased. Circles are increased by 5 radius, Cones extend 10 feet longer, and lines go 20 feet longer than normal. In addition, the dreadnought may treat any exotic weapon that produces area of affect attacks such as flame throwers or rocket launchers, as martial weapons. Bigger Guns Prerequisite: Field Artillery Benefit: The dreadnought easily wields weapons that would be too large for others. They are counted as one size catagory larger for determining the weapons they can use, but not for other factors like reach. Puny Prerequisite: Unstoppable, Bigger Guns Benefit: '''The dreadnought easily knocks aside those who wishes to engage him in combat. Whenever the Dreadnought deals damage, the target must make a fortitude check with a DC equal tot he damage dealt or be knocked prone. '''Master Defender Prerequisite: None Benefit: The dreadnought gains a bonus to their armor class when fighting defensivile equal to one half their class level round up when fighting defensivly or taking a total defense action. Strength of Mind and Body Prerequisite: Master Defender Benefit: When wearing medium or heavy armor, the dreadnought gains an additional +2 bonus to their AC, and a +2 Will bonus. These bonus incrase to +4 each upon reaching 10th level. In addition, the dreadnought is immune to fear effects. Unbreakable Prerequisite: '''Strength of Mind and Body, ...SMASH! '''Benefit: When using ...SMASH!, the dreadnought gains damage reduction equal to one half their level, rounded down. Category:Archetype